


Interrogation

by Hieiko



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 20_aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detectives sometimes resort to violence in the process of getting information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 20_aus' theme # 8, "A singular pattern of repetition and recognition".

A man staggered out of an alley, then looked to his left. The street was empty. But when he turned to the right, his face collided with someone's knuckles, and he landed rear first on the sidewalk. A kick sent him rolling onto a rain puddle; muddy water splashed against his attacker's boots.

He looked up at the person's face, and gasped. "You!"

"Tell me where they're keeping the girl." Detective Hiei glared down at him. "Start talking."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Perhaps the question hasn't been made clear." Another detective, Mukuro, appeared at Hiei's side. She dropped to one knee and spoke to the fallen man at eye level. "Has it been made clear, Baki?"

Baki gulped. "Well... it might not... I mean, maybe if you explained..."

Hiei's glare intensified. "Are you saying I'm incapable of doing something as simple as asking a question?"

"No! No, that's not it at all, Detective."

"What he probably means, Hiei, is that he didn't understand your question due to his own intellectual deficiency. Am I right, Baki?" Mukuro asked calmly.

"That's right, yeah. I didn't understand." Baki nodded vigorously.

"How about this?" Hiei pulled a knife from his boot, and tapped the flat side of the blade under Baki's chin. "Do you understand this?"

"Please... I swear, I don't know anything about any girl..."

"The hell you don't!" Hiei practically growled. "You work for Tarukane!" His hand shook, and the blade nicked Baki's jaw.

Mukuro grasped Hiei's wrist, and pulled the younger detective's hand away from the man they were questioning. "Careful, Hiei. You might kill him."

"I will kill him, if he keeps wasting our time." Hiei slid the knife back in his boot. "And I'll do it with my bare hands."

Mukuro stretched her arm to the side, blocking her partner from attacking Baki. Hiei scowled at her, and stalked off into the alley. There were several loud clangs as he kicked a trash can repeatedly.

"He's rather impatient, I'm afraid," Mukuro said, shaking her head. "Baki, surely there must be some useful information you could share with us? I can't always restrain my partner when he gets in this mood."

"I'm not exactly in Tarukane's inner circle," Baki told her.

Suddenly, the lady detective ducked, grabbing Baki by the collar and pushing him down as well. A trash can lid whizzed over their heads. "Hiei, you bastard, you could have taken my head off!" Mukuro hollered.

"Was only aiming for him," the other detective retorted.

Mukuro rolled her eyes, and stood. Then before Baki could do the same, she kicked his side and propped her boot against his throat. "I've had enough of this game," she declared. "We both know you have the information. We both know Tarukane will have your head if you squeal. But do you know that, if you don't tell us what we want to know-"

"-She'll beat you to death with a crowbar," Hiei finished, holding the said weapon as he walked out of the alley and went to stand beside his partner.

Baki gave them the address, and they released him.

"Weren't you supposed to be the 'good cop'?" Hiei muttered, as soon as their reluctant informer was out of earshot.

"I was," Mukuro replied. "But your 'bad cop' obviously wasn't enough to scare him into talking, so..."

"Shut up."


End file.
